


Buzzin Bobby

by Tpmpldar



Category: Midnight Poppy Land
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Domination, F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpmpldar/pseuds/Tpmpldar
Summary: Poppy finally has Tora in her apartment for dinner. Things dangerously head south as the night goes on.
Relationships: Poppy/Tora, Tora/Poppy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything I have written in this fiction is purely coincidental to Lilydusk’s Midnight Poppy Land, she is the QUEEN and always will be.

Inspired by MIDNIGHT POPPY LAND  
Characters: Tora & Poppy (creates by Lilydusk)

Buzzin Bobby Part 1

Poppy reluctantly agreed on having Tora take her home, she was a bundle of nerves as she sat awkwardly in his Subaru. The ride was in complete silence, and she clutched onto her Celine bag Erdene gave to her. She thought, “Would it kill him to put on some music!? This is sooo awkward!!” Tora suddenly stopped and pulled over. Poppy looked over at him. She felt a sudden rush of sweat beading on her scalp and the nape of her neck, as her heart rate sped up rapidly. BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP! 

Tora finally broke the deafening silence, “Let’s do it NOW.” Poppy internally panicked! OMG WHAT!? I barely even know him!! I’m not ready!! I never DONE IT before!! I mean he’s super hot and all but IM SCARED! THIS IS GONNA HURT! She says with a shortness of breath and stutters, “D-do-do IT NOW!? What do you mean!?” Her face, chest, and ears are now a maddening red and no amount of ice could cool the heat emanating from her skin. Tora looks over at her slyly. “Dinner.” He had a smirk on his face and his eyes glazed over her flirtatiously. He smiled at her, raised an eyebrow, “What did you THINK I meant sweetheart? There’s a grocery store right here. We can pick up supplies now? Besides, I’m buying.” 

Poppy, looking embarrassed and relieved, choked on her words, and nervously played with her hands, “ Ohhh!! Umm umm buuttt I..” Tora watching her interrupted, “Listen sweetheart, I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to do. I am taking you home anyway. Our dinner is set for tomorrow but if you want me to delete your picture then let’s kill two birds with one stone tonight.” Poppy nervously agreed and they proceeded to the grocery store.

After gathering all the supplies for dinner, Poppy sat in the car, and something suddenly dawned on her. I need to quickly clean up my apartment before he comes in!! OMGGG!! My clothes I left lying on my bed! My freaking underwear is there!! I was rushing to get ready this morning and didn’t even put it in the hamper!! She thought of a plan, ok I’m going to make him carry the groceries and make him take out the ingredients and put them in the kitchen while I quickly grab my pile of clothes and change in the bathroom, yes, that will distract him! Phew!! 

They parked the car, Poppy tells Tora while getting out, “You’re gonna carry these groceries and put them on the kitchen counter while I change into something more comfortable.” Tora playfully responds, “Something more comfortable huh? Yes mam!” Poppy frowning, “That’s miss to you SIR! I’m not your elder!” “Ok cute little miss...” Her ears were burning now and tried to calm herself down. They were walking upstairs, Poppy realized she was walking up first! Oh no! She quickly looked behind her shoulder as she saw Tora’s eyes focused on her ample peach! “HEY!!!” Poppy quickly punched Tora's left shoulder. “What was that for!? You trying to kill me pushing me off the stairs!?!? I’m holding all these groceries!!” “Eyes UP MISTER!! You’re walking up first!! Turn right, door 2B!” “Pfff pfff pfff fine... you can look at mine all you want little lady, hope you enjoy the view..” Poppy rolled her eyes and thought to herself what she had gotten herself  
into. This is gonna be a long night Pops, keep it together, remember we need him to get rid of my picture..

They make their way into her studio apartment, immediately walking into her living space, kitchen in the corner, bed at the end that is not too far down. “Kitchen is right here Tora! I gotta change out of my work clothes.” Tora obediently puts the groceries on the counter and sorts through. Poppy watches as his back is toward her, she races to her bed and grabs her pile of clothes and tosses it to the hamper in the bathroom. Taking a quick look over, she thought to herself, ok I got everything! She quickly changes into a t-shirt and shorts. She steps into the kitchen gleefully on her tiptoes and her arms behind her back with her hands clasped, “Hiya!” Tora turns around and his eyes quickly target her cleavage in her white v neck t-shirt. He couldn’t help taking in her curvy and voluptuous figure, he gulped hard, and said in a cracked voice, “Oh hey, uh, did ya need help cooking this stuff?” Tora’s face blushed as he was internally screaming at himself, WTF WAS THAT!?!? I'M NOT A PREPUBESCENT BOY!!! OH GOD!! Poppy giggled, “Well I guess you can help me wash the shrimp and scallops! I can’t touch raw shrimp or else I’ll break out in hives.” Tora felt a bit guilty, “Why didn’t you just tell me you were allergic?? We could have just gotten something else?” “It’s ok, I can still eat it as long as it’s cooked but you pulled me to the seafood section remember? Mr. Didn’t want sweets! Anyway, you wanted seafood so big baby Tora will get seafood.” Poppy winked at him playfully and he smiled at her as he thought how sweet she was to still make  
something HE wanted even if it caused  
her physical discomfort. She was one of the nicest people he ever met even though she was a feisty hamster who punched him in the face and almost knocked him down a flight of stairs. Poppy handed him a strainer to place the shrimp and scallops in and took out some pots and pans. Tora watched her hustling around the kitchen chopping this and that, boiling and sautéing whatever it was called. He didn’t have much experience in the kitchen besides making the occasional scrambled eggs so whatever she was doing was foreign to him. “Throw in the shrimp in the pan for  
me please, and get a plate out and set it on the counter,” commanded Poppy. “Yes miss.” Tora was standing over her now smiling and caught a glimpse of her butt in her peach colored shorts. FUCK she was cute, he bit his lower lip as he wished he could press his crotch against it. “Scallops in please... Scallops in please...TORA! I need the scallops!” “ OH SHIT! Here, sheesh Gordon Ramsey!” Poppy side eyed Tora as he stood next to her leaning against the pantry. “Where did you learn how to cook?” Tora asked. “My mom was a really good cook and I’d always help her in the kitchen so she taught me. It’s kind of a hobby now, it’s really fun for me. Do you cook?” “Yeah I make the best damn scrambled eggs you’ll ever have in ya  
life.” Poppy scoffed, “Oh yeah? Hehehe I’ll see about that.” “I’ll make it for you for breakfast one of these days.” He smiled sweetly and looked over at Poppy. Her cheeks were turning rosy again and she said, “I-I Nee, I need,” Tora interrupted, “What do you need sweetheart?” As he leaned in close to her neck and ear. “I need the table set. Will you grab some plates and utensils for me?” She was looking up at him with her big glittering brown eyes. “Of course.” Tora obliged.  
Poppy brought over a bread basket and a dish of linguini with cream sauce that had sundried tomatoes, spinach, shrimp, scallops and parmesan cheese. It smelled delicious and Tora began salivating just at the smell of the butter, garlic, and scallops. Poppy began plating for both of them at the dinner table, thoughtfully putting more on Tora’s plate than hers. She made sure he had plenty of shrimp and scallops because that’s what he dragged her to get at the store. She put the warmest piece of bread on his plate for him and happily cheered, “Bon appetit!” 

Tora sat at the table thinking how is she so nice to him? He’s never had a girl fuss over him like this, make him what he wanted even though she couldn't physically handle it, plated his food, poured him strawberry juice in a wine glass. Hell- she even lit these stupid little candles in some totoro themed holder! She sat cheerfully and ate her pasta, “Mmmmm! It’s sooo good!” Tora began eating, making sure he had bits of everything on his fork, he began chewing and thought but really said aloud, “HOLY SHIT this is good.” He had gone to fine dining places like Chevy’s and Black Swan Bar & Bistro, and he didn’t enjoy it as much as he liked this plate Poppy cooked for him. “Really!? I’m glad you like it!!” Poppy’s eyes sparkled at what he said was music to her ears! She was kicking and swinging her little feet under the table and humming a sing song melody while she ate. “Oh I said that out loud??? Umm yeah this is good Bobby.” He blushed as he felt so awkward, he could freaking devour his plate in the next minute but he didn’t want to seem like a barbarian in front of this little miss. “This is nice isn’t it? I haven’t had dinner with anyone in a while! It’s nice to finally have some company. I always just cook for myself but it’s always just soup and maybe rice and whatever meat I have.” Tora looked at her eyes, “I thought ya had a boyfriend recently. He didn’t take ya on dates?” “No, when I moved to Narin, we were trying out a long distance relationship. He didn’t have time to come here, and I didn’t have the train fare to constantly go to Moonbright, but to make a long story short, I walked in on him with another girl when I tried surprising him one day so that probably explains why he never came to see me.” Tora looked at her with a feeling of empathy, “You don’t deserve to be treated like that by that piece of shi..” Poppy grabs his hand and says “It’s ok Tora, I have to accept what happened and move on with my life, I won’t let him take away my happiness.” He was stunned by her outlook on life, it was refreshing and uplifting. “So you play guitar?” Asked Poppy.

Tora’s face fell. “Thought I would forget huh?? Spill it mister.” Poppy’s eyebrow raised as she coyly smiled. Tora sighed and scratched his head, “Yeah… I play a little bit here and there...mainly Johnny Cash stuff, Walk the Line, Folsom Prison Blues, Ring of Fire, but I’m trying other songs like blah blah blah blah...” Poppy was happily listening to Tora go on about his guitar playing until she saw something in the background that completely shook her! There it was - standing like a proud pink shiney soldier at attention- her B.O.B. standing on her nightstand next to her bed. HOW DID I MISS THAT!!!!???? OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT IT OUT FROM LAST NIGHT!! WHY DID I HAVE TO UNWIND!?!?!? FUCK FUCK FUCK!! Without thinking, she got from her chair, ran to her night stand and tried throwing her B.O.B. under her pillow as quickly as possible. 

Tora turned around with a puzzled look on his face. Was I boring her with my guitar shit??? Fuck that was so lame of me to go on and on about the fucking songs I play. He put his hand to his forehead in embarrassment. He suddenly heard coughing, gagging noises. WTF!? Poppy was turning blue, gagging, eyes big and watering, pointing to her throat! Tora immediately got up from his chair and raced to the back of Poppy! His strong arms wrapped around her waist made a fist underneath her breasts. He held her body close to his chest as he quickly pumped his fist below her rib cage with a few forceful thrusts. Poppy was going limp but her knees were hitting the side of the bed with each thrust. Suddenly, out shot a piece of shrimp Poppy was choking on! It was on the floor, barely chewed, covered in saliva. “Bobby! What the hell happened!? Tora was still holding her close to him, this time her face toward his chest, his hand holding the back of her head, and his arm cradling her back. She was breathing in hard, tears streamed down, and coughing. Tora lifted her chin to look at her face while wiping her tears with his thumbs “Are you ok Bobby??? You were choking! Do you need any water??? My god! Thank god that fucking princess Quincey made me learn the Heimlich maneuver just in case if he ever chokes on a grape ugh!” “I- I’m ok… I just need to sit.” Tora gently placed her on the bed to sit on the edge, he sat next to her, wrapped his arm around her body and his other hand cradling Poppy’s head on his shoulder. “We almost lost you sweetheart, I don’t know what got you so worked up where you couldn’t even chew your food properly.” “Thank you..” 

There was a brief silence between them, but Tora was fidgeting, hearing something that was bugging him. “Ya hear that?” “Hear what??” “Some buzzing sound, you don’t hear that???” FWOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!!! Poppy turned BRIGHT RED in realization of what he was hearing. “Fuck is that some radio frequency? Is someone bugging your apartment!?” Tora got up, stomping around on a mission to find out what it was he was hearing. Poppy exclaimed nervously, “I HEAR NOTHING!! Tora!!! Come over to the living room!!! I’ll turn on music!” Tora continued, “Bobby I gotta find this thing, they better not be bugging this place!” Poppy realized he is not going to stop searching, she wanted to roll over and die already. She laid on the bed, took one of her pillows, and threw it over her face attempting to smother herself out of embarrassment. Tora was army crawling on the floor under her bed, after a few seconds, the buzzing sound stopped. Poppy was asking god WHY HER AT THAT MOMENT as her pillow was still smothering her face. Tora, not saying a word, places an object on the nightstand and what seemed to be the loudest THUD on earth to Poppy. A few seconds later Tora bursted out laughing! Literally rolling on the bed laughing next to Poppy! He could not contain it ANYMORE!! Tears were flowing down his face, he was holding his abdominals “ROFL!! FUCK MY ABS HURT!!! LMFAOOO HAHAHA!!!” Tora rolled over on his side facing Poppy, gently and playfully touching her arm, “BOBBY, it’s ok. I’m not gonna judge ya sweetheart, we all have needs… take that pillow off ya face, I don’t want to lose ya again…” Poppy not responding to his attempt at comforting words, he slowly pried the pillow off her face. She quickly put her hands to her face that felt like it’s been roasting in an oven. 

Tora was feeling bad about bursting out laughing. He began to stroke her hair as a way to get her to relax. “I’m sorry for laughing Bobby, I’ll pretend like that never happened ok?” Poppy lifted her hands off her face. She shyly glanced over at his face, he was lying on his side, and was propped up on his elbow next to her. She blushed prettily at the sight of this gorgeous man laying next to her in her bed! Tora’s eyes locked onto Poppy’s as he gave her that same sweet smile he gave her while she was cooking for him. She touched his hair and twirled it around her finger, “Thanks for saving me.” “Anytime sweetheart.” Poppy scooted closer to Tora, she turned her body on her side to face him, making her breast’s fall forward facing him with maximum cleavage and her curves deliciously sloping her waist, hips, and thighs. Tora’s eyes traced every curve, gulped down, and bit his lip. Poppy’s eyes widened as she looked down and saw a tent pitched on Tora’s crotch! “Umm is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” “Both.”

Poppy felt a sudden heat coming down to her pussy as she suddenly grabbed Tora’s neck to pull him close to her face. She gently placed her mouth on Tora’s juicy lips as she slipped her soft and wet tongue into his mouth. Their tongues were snaking each other’s while Tora was sucking on Poppy’s lips, causing them to swell and turn rosy. Tora took off his shirt, revealing his colorful coy fish and peony tattoos on his perfectly sculpted arms and his rock hard abs. Poppy immediately thought FUCK ME… Both of them were now on their knees, Poppy lifting her shirt above her head, she started licking and sucking his neck where his Balthuman crest tattoo was, that made him groan in wanting more and he was tired of patiently waiting now. His hands expertly unhooked her lacy bra off revealing her large, round, and perky breasts. They were perfect, light pink nipples that were aching to be sucked. He cupped his hands on her breast’s and flicked her nipples to make them hard. “Mmmmpphh” Poppy moaned as she was being teased, she slid her tongue and laid hot sucking kisses along his nipples, chest, abs. Tora groaned harder and shoved Poppy’s breast’s in his mouth. He started circling her areolas and licking her nipples, flicking his tongue back and forth and round and round. Poppy was dripping wet now. Tora could smell her juices she made for him. “Lay back sweetheart.” Tora pulled down her peach colored shorts revealing a g string. He grabbed Poppy’s B.O.B., turned it on as the buzzing sound hummed continuously. “Show me how you use it sweetheart.”

Poppy was still embarrassed but completely turned on. “Tora! You said you wouldn’t bring it up!” “Sorry sweetheart, but you’re the sexiest woman I have ever seen, I want to know what makes you drip.” She blushed and gasped at the thought of using her B.O.B. In front of him! She thought to herself, I can’t believe the naughty thoughts I was thinking of Tora doing to me! Is he going to do it now!? He came behind her, sitting her against him as his legs were around her back and next to each side of hers. His big, warm, and rough hand ran up her soft milky skin on the front of her neck as it gently dominated her and pushed her chin up to look up at Tora’s pleading and fiery eyes and his other hand roaming her waist and breasts as he wanted to memorize her body. Biting and nibbling on her ear, he whispered in a pant, “I’m gonna help ya baby, tell me what ya think about when ya use this thing.” The vibrations ran over the front of her panties as Tora teased her pussy with it, barely running the shaft upwards on her covered folds and clit. Poppy’s head thrown back now into his shoulder, biting her lower lip, moaning, “Mmmmm!! I-I thought about you.” “Is that so??? Tell me more. Keep going.” He chuckled while nibbling her ear lobe and sucking on her neck. “I was thinking about us being in that stairwell. You in your suit, pressing me up against that railing, you propped me up on the railing, your hands were up my skirt fingering me and rubbing my clit and kissing my neck,” the vibrations have intensified as now Tora sped up his pace, running it over her clit. “What else did I do Bobby?” Sweat was falling on Tora’s face now, he was holding in his desire and felt like a volcano about to burst but no, he’s gonna take care of her first, he was a giving lover after all. “Ahhhnnnn! You unzipped your pants, took out your thing and rubbed it over my hole and clit, then you put IT in my hole and kept sliding it in and out! Huh huh huh mmmmm…” Poppy was panting and moaning loudly now, Tora stopped playing with her B.O.B. , threw it to the side, and came around to her front now. “Don’t come now Bobby, I’m just getting started.” He ripped off her g string like a mad man, knelt down in front of her, arms around her thighs as he spread her legs widely revealing the most beautiful pussy he’d ever seen. It was pink and pristine, wet and glazed over by her juices, a pool of juices at the entrance to her hole and a puddle forming on the bed already. Tora dove his tongue in, lapping up all the sweet nectar his Poppy made for him, it was sweet, better than any strawberry juice he’s ever had. “FUCK SWEETHEART, you taste amazing, hmmmmm..” his lips and tongue sucking her clit is his mouth, his hum causing vibrations that a machine can’t do! He was flicking his tongue wildly on her clit all at the same time. This drove Poppy up the wall! Feeling like a jolt of electricity racing through her as she moaned his name, “TORAaaa, w-what are you doing to me,ffuuucckkk, I never felt so gOood… ahhhnn!” She was biting her lip hard now and closing her eyes. “You’re almost there baby, look at me so you can see what I’m doing to ya.” He tongue fucked her pussy as Tora spread her legs wide onto the bed, Poppy was almost doing splits. She never was this open to anyone ever, but she didn’t care, he could do anything to her at this point! Their eyes met, Tora’s intense and fiery eyes met Poppy’s glittering and pleading eyes begging to come. He had full control now, he kicked it into high gear, “Ready baby??? Watch what I’m doing to your wet little pussy with my mouth,” he used his whole mouth, lapping up her entire mound, making sure his juicy lips and wet and hot tongue were dragging over each lip, fold, and hole. His eyes still locked onto Poppy's, she shut them briefly to focus on the intense feeling that was building up, “Fuuckk keep going Daddy!” DADDY!? Tora turned into a beast now!! His hands now underneath her ass, grabbing each cheek, Poppy began playing with her nipples and she rolled them between her fingers. THIS was a sight to see, he truly thought he was in heaven seeing this angel pleasuring herself at his own doing. Poppy watching him again, he watched her with these playful and sinister eyes and chuckled, rocking her ass back and forth with his hands as his mouth still glided along her entire pussy. His mouth was sliding up and down, he savored each drag of his tongue from her sweet honey hole to the tip of her swollen clit. “Fuck! Daddy I’m gonna cum! Please don’t stop!! Hu! hu! hu!” Tora added pressure to her pussy making sure he was still gliding his mouth over every part of her, he was humming at the same time now as his vibrations caused Poppy’s eyes to roll back, “T-T-Toorrraa!!!! I’M I’M ABOUT TO AHHHNN! AHHNNNNM! MMmmmm! HU! Hu! GOD! YES! FUCK! Mmmm!” Her whole body shook as her legs and hips were going through spasms! Tora pressed his tongue flat on her folds and gave her a few seconds to catch her breath, but he suddenly started back up again, this time slipping in 2 fingers, quickly thrusting as he felt how tight her walls squeezed around him! He curled his fingers to get her G Spot, while sucking and licking furiously on her clit. Poppy could barely handle the pressure but enjoyed every second as she had both hands in his black flowing hair with her fingers digging into his scalp. “Ahhhn! FUCK FUCK FUCK! SHIT! Ahhaaahhhahhh!” Out shot a stream from Poppy! “Holy shit! Bobby! Never would have thought you’d be a squirter!” Tora was soaked with her juices as it dripped down his chest. Poppy lying on the bed, panting, opening her eyes looking down at Tora kissing her breasts and stomach, while caressing her waist, “Huh? W-what? I did!? I didn’t know I could do that! He he he..” “Yeah Bobby, I’m drenched but as long as ya got your fill, that’s what matters.” Poppy smiled at him and made him come up to her to kiss him passionately as she ran her fingers through his hair and wrapping her ankles around his muscular ass. Poppy and Tora took a brief breather, Poppy had Tora’s chin in her palm, “Just give me a second and I’ll get a towel, it’s your turn Daddy…”

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora’s night turns a little more interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music suggestion:
> 
> “Have Mercy on Me” The Black Keys
> 
> “Work Me” The Black Keys
> 
> Art work I created is added on the bottom!!! XXX 💋
> 
> Anything I have written in this fiction is purely coincidental to Lilydusk’s Midnight Poppy Land, she is the QUEEN and always will be.

Poppy returned shortly with a towel for Tora. She never knew her little body was capable of having such an intense orgasm, let alone that she was capable of female ejaculation! When she saw a porno with that, she thought the actress was just peeing, but now she knows with first hand experience it definitely is not pee! Tora, a man she barely knew for a few days,completely rocked her world, and is now sitting on her bed covered in her juices, and gulping down a glass of water.

Poppy pranced back to her bedroom holding a fluffy towel in her arms and beaming, “Here you go!” Tora took the towel and wiped down his face and entire torso. Tora held out his muscular arm to signal for Poppy to come closer. She was butt naked and Tora quickly pulled her in close to him and sat her on his lap as if he were a sexy and ripped Santa Clause. Poppy had one arm hanging around his broad shoulders and other hand caressing his face. “Did ya enjoy yourself sweetheart?” Poppy giggled sweetly at the question, “Hehehe what do you think? I never knew I could do THAT before! Sorry…” “What are ya sorry for, baby? Ya have the most delicious pussy I ever had in my life, I feel like ya baptized me with your hole-y water...haha!” Poppy playfully slapped his chest. “Stop it hehehehe that was a good one hehe!”

They began kissing again, this time, Poppy being a little more forceful, sucking his tongue and biting his bottom lip. She stood up in front of him while he was still sitting at the foot of the bed, stood between his legs and suddenly straddled him. Tora gripped her ass hard, as Poppy bit and sucked his neck, seductively she whispered in his ear, “Take your pants off daddy, I wanna see what’s in there.” Tora growled and bit her neck and gave a light smack on her ass, “Yes miss, ANYTHING for you.”

He started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, Poppy was getting impatient and grabbed his waistband aggressively and started pulling down forcefully. If she was as strong as Tora, she would have ripped them off the same way he did her G string! Pulling his pants down, out popped his giant boner! Poppy stopped pulling as she stood there with her eyes BUGGED OUT, jaw dropped, drool falling as she saw the biggest dick she’s ever seen in front of her. She saw Julri’s measly three incher when they came close to doing the deed but didn’t. Tora’s erection was a whopping eight inches, standing perfectly straight at attention, rippled with his veins pulsing. It looked as if his dick could do push ups itself! There was a clear bead of precum forming at the head and slowly dripped down his shaft. Poppy thought to herself but accidentally said out loud, gulping hard and sweating, “HAVE MERCY ON ME…”

Tora smirked at Poppy as she stood there shook! He kicked off his pants and carefully set his gun on her night stand. “Y-You weren’t kidding when I asked if you had a gun in your pocket!” “Of course not sweetheart, I’m a body-guard to some very important men, I gotta stay strapped.” Poppy gulped- what the hell did I get myself into? Her eyes suddenly seductively stared into Tora’s eyes and licked her lips, like a tigress stalking her prey. Poppy was sweet and innocent but she always fantasized of having a bad boy overtake her in every way. Tora was the epitome of a very bad boy, covered in yakuza tattoos, ripped to shreds, piercing eyes, and scary as hell to everyone else, but FUCK he turned her into jelly and she felt a drip run down her inner thighs.

Poppy pounced on Tora and she straddled him again while kissing him passionately with her hot and wet mouth. She pushed his chest down so he was flat on his back. Her hips and juicy ass rocked back and forth over his crotch as her pussy was grinding slowly on his rock hard dick. She closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip, thrown back her head, and played with her large erect breasts. “MMmMmm,” she was moaning as her lips and clit glided over Tora’s wet and steaming cock, glazing her pretty pink lips in his precum he made just for her.

Tora watched her intensely, he could have sworn she was a sex goddess seducing the shit out of him in a dream. His hands were gripping her hips as he helped her rock and grind over his. He took his hand off to briefly pinch himself hard, he wanted to make sure this was really happening and even if it was a dream, he’d never want to wake up. He ran his warm and rough hands along her sides and memorized every delicious curve, her tiny waist and protruding hips was every man’s fantasy. “Ffffuuuuuck Bobby, my cock is aching for you baby, I’m so wet for you sweetheart.”

Poppy looking down at Tora, had a look of ecstasy and sin, raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? What do you want me to do daddy???” “Anything you want, baby, please…” Tora never begged anybody for anything but he’d beg this goddess for a chance to be one with her. “Hehehe lay back and enjoy the view,” playfully winking at him and laying a sweet kiss on his lips before turning around. Poppy was straddling his chest, and she took her hands and ran his juices all over his cock and balls. “Mmmmm.” Poppy leaned her face toward Tora’s throbbing cock, her hot breath teasing his tip. She twirled her tongue all around the crown of his pulsing head and finally put her mouth over his tip and sucked it hard and released it like a lollipop.

“Ahhh fuck yesssss Bobby!” Poppy began giving him a loving blowjob. Giggling at the same time as Tora’s cock was in her mouth, vibrating her hot and wet mouth all along his length, and her saliva dripping down all along his shaft. She continued to slide her mouth up and down tasting his sweet precum as tora couldn’t help but continuously ooze for her. “You taste sooo goood, you’re sweet like strawberries,” as she blushed and looked behind her shoulder at Tora's face. He was panting by now.

Poppy got excited when she saw Tora’s handsome face. He was panting, sweating, biting his lower lip, shutting his eyes in pure ecstasy. He couldn’t help but worship her beautiful, juicy peach that was hovering and teasing him. With his rough and warm hands, he squeezed both cheeks, gave it a smack that seemed to ignite a fire in Poppy. “Ya like that huh??? You baddddd girl.” He dove his face in her pussy from behind, tongue fucking her again and made her moan loudly! “MMMMMM!” Poppy started aggressively sucking his huge cock, trying to deep throat it the best she could. Tora could feel the tip of his member hitting her throat! Poppy gagged, her eyes watered but she didn’t care! She loved the taste of him and wanted more and greedily took him into her mouth and moaned while Tora continuously fucked her cunt with his hot and wet tongue.

“Fuck baby I’m gonna bust in the next few seconds if ya keep deep throatin me, and ya don’t have to choke on my cock sweetheart, you’ve done enough choking today.” Poppy stopped and gave him a pout, her mouth was giving Tora’s cock sweet licks and kisses on its sides and her head laid on the crook of his thigh. “But I want more, it tastes so good..” She took her finger and playfully dragged it up and down his shaft. Tora sat up slightly and dragged Poppy to lay next to him, their legs were tangled and Tora held Poppy close to his chest. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, “I wanna be inside ya and make ya scream…”

GULPPPP! “I-I have something small to tell you..” Tora’s eyes widened as he sat up a little straighter, “What is it Bobby? You can tell me…” “I- I’m a..” “BOBBY!!! FUCK!!! YOU’RE A VIRGIN!?!?!?” “He-he.. a little?” Tora held her face with his palm, “Bobby- are ya serious? Ya had a goddamn boyfriend! And we just done all this stuff right now I SWORE YOU WERE A FUCKING SEX GODDESS!” Poppy giggled, “Well I did other stuff just not put IT in yet…” “Oh my god, baby I can’t do this to ya, no wonder your pussy is the best in the fucking world! DAMNIT!!”

Poppy got up quick, forcing Tora down flat on his back again, this time Poppy holding his muscular arms down by his head as she straddled his torso dominating him into submission. Her mouth was to Tora’s ear, letting out a hot breath and seductively commanded, “Don’t tell me what you CAN’T do...what I WANT you to do is to DO ME right here and take all of me, YA SCARED???” Poppy started teasing Tora’s cock playfully touching the tip right at her entrance as she’d bounce her ass over his crotch. “You want in daddy??? Come and take it!”

Before she could even blink Poppy was flipped on her back with her wrists held down by Tora’s massive hands. He was looking into her eyes intensely. She never saw such a fire burning in his golden eyes, it was scary and sexy as hell. Her breathing was fast and short now as her excitement was intensifying. “YA FEISTY LITTLE MINX, YA REALLY WANT THIS?” Tora was slapping his massive, throbbing cock on her soaking wet pussy. Poppy has a finger in her mouth, “PLEASE DADDY, I’ll do anything for it MmmMph.” “Ya better tell me if it hurts, I’ll stop immediately. I’m gonna start slow for ya baby… then I’ll promise to pick up the pace.”

This was Poppy’s moment she waited for her entire adult life for. This gorgeous yet dangerous hunk of a man with jet black glossy hair, golden tiger eyes, yakuza tattoos, sculpted muscles all over, and a smile that made you weak was the one to take her. He spread her legs wide open, sucked on her nipples then trailed his tongue down her stomach and all the way down to her entrance. He stuck two fingers in her pussy and caused her to moan longingly for something to enter her. He pumped his fingers in a few more times to get Poppy to withstand his length and girth. He took out his fingers, rubbed her juices all over her pink lips and sucked the rest off his fingers. “Mmmmmmm..” Poppy was turned on even more as she watched him. She licked her fingers and started rubbing her nipples in circles. “Ya ready baby?” Poppy was biting her lips, breathing excitedly, and pleasuring her nipples as she responded, “Mmhmm..”

Tora put his eight incher at her entrance. He slapped it all over her pussy and entered just the tip. “Mmm!” Moaned Poppy. “This is just the tip baby, can you handle more?” “YES PLEASE! I want to feel the whole thing! Just do it please!” Tora used his thumb to rub her clit in circles, making sure she felt all the pleasure she could. He entered her hot, wet, and tight pussy. “FUCK!!!” He groaned, never feeling his cock in such a tight snatch. “AHHHNNN!” Screamed Poppy. “Are ya ok sweetheart??? I can stop if it’s hurting.” “NO PLEASE DON’T STOP!! IT FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE OF ME! Please keep going Daddy please!!”

Poppy’s words made him feel like he was in heaven, and questioned what did he ever do to deserve this gorgeous angel begging for his cock to inject her with pure sin. He was like a demon, ready to defile her sweet innocence. Tora slowly thrusted into her tight little hole, closing his eyes, biting his bottom lip, rubbing Poppy’s clit, and squeezing her thigh. THAT’S IT, he was in pure bliss, groaning loudly, “UGgghhHhh FUCK YEAH baby, your pussy is amazing. UGgghh…”He was high with ecstasy. He looked at Poppy’s face and he could have sworn her eyes darkened. She had turned, this innocent angel had fallen, her face read SIN as she devilishly watched him with darker brown eyes and a seductive smile. She wanted that heroin he was making her desperately, she'd be instantly hooked.

“OooOOOooo yeah Daddy, I want MORE!” Poppy was panting in desperation as she used her heel to push Tora’s ass in to dive him balls deep. Tora dominated Poppy with his hand gripping her throat and the other under her ass, growling in her ear, “Ya want more huh!? Ya asked for it, I’m gonna give it to ya!” Tora no longer held back his urges! PUMP PUMP PUMP THRUST THRUST!! “AHHH!!” “AHHHNNNN!!” “OOOoo!” Poppy was screaming with each thrust! “Ya like it baby??? This is what ya wanted.” “FUCK YESSS!!! I LOVE IT!!! Please don’t stop!” Poppy was thrusting her hips into Tora’s. He continuously thrusted harder, faster and swiveled his hips with each thrust. Their hips were moving in unison now, circling, swiveling, and grinding against each other. Poppy’s clit was swollen and throbbed as she had her small hands gripping Tora’s muscular cheeks and licking and biting his strong neck.

Panting heavily, she placed her hand into Tora’s raven hair as she pawed at his scalp. She passionately looked into his eyes while he deeply thrusted in her, she pulled his head close to hers and kissed on his lips. “I wanna ride you and have you cum inside of me.”  
Poppy gave Tora’s butt a quick smack and pushed him off playfully to flip him, “Get on your back Daddy, I’m in charge now.” Tora smirked at her and willingly followed command, “ I’m gonna give ya the best fuckin ride ya ever had in ya life.”

Poppy devilishly smiled as she straddled Tora’s throbbing and glistening cock. She took his tip and placed it at her entrance, and slowly rocked it back into her wet hot pussy. “OooOoo YESSSSS!” She closed her eyes, head back, hands gripping his rock hard abs as she rocked back and forth on his hips and rubbed her swollen clit on his crotch. SQUALCH! SQUALCH! SQUALCH! Tora couldn’t get enough of this, his eyes and jaw clenched, head sweaty and thrown back in the pillow, he was squeezing her large soft tits, he did everything to not bust a nut the instant she rocked on him. He opened his eyes in a daze, watching his little fallen angel take all of him, moaning, panting, grinding, it was all for him. He decided to never want to lose this feeling, and would give her anything and everything she desired.

He lifted his hand to bring her face gently down to his, he kissed her passionately, their tongues entwined as if he were sealing a deal with her. Poppy was getting out of breath and tired, “Here sweetheart, let daddy take care of you now.” He leaned her body forward, sucked on her pink and hard nipples, grabbed her ass cheeks in each massive hand and thrusted upward repeatedly. It was a jack hammering pace and caused her body to bounce with each drilling thrust. Tora would grab her ass and make sure he was still grinding her clit all while drilling her. “FUUUCCCKKKKK TORRAAAA!” He was now growling in her ear, “Come for me Bobby, ya love how my dick feels in ya huh? This is what ya were beggin for baby.”

“YESSSS!!! PLEASE DON'T STOP!!!” Poppy had her hands in her brown wavy hair caressing her scalp. Her large breasts were bouncing, her tiny waist sexily moved like a snake, hips grinding back and forth, her wet little cunt squelching all over Tora’s demon dick as it drilled her over and over. She licked her fingers and quickly rubbed her clit back and forth and in a fast circular motion. This vision of Poppy drove Tora wild! He was sweating, groaning, and panting wildly, “HU HU BOB-BoBy HU YA GONNA MAKE CUM IN YA!” “DA DADDY IM GONNA CUM!!!!” Poppy cried out and wailed! “ANNNNNHHH!!! AHHHHH!!!! FFFUUUCCKKKK TOOORRAAAAA!!! AHHHH!” Poppy shot out her sweet nectar and sprayed all over his crotch, her entire body spasming and shaking wildly as her eyes rolled back and mouth open gasping for air! Tora’s eyes widened at what just happened, he pumped wildly into her soaking wet pussy! He bit and sucked her neck, held her breast in one hand and the other still gripping her juicy ass, he breathlessly groaned loudly, “BABY I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YA!!! AHHH FUUUCKKKKK!!!! SHHHIIII FUUUH KKKKK INNGGGG FFUUUUHH UGHHHHHHHH!!!!” His eyes were rolled all the way back! His body drenched in his salty sweat and Poppy’s sinfully sweet nectar, legs shot out straight and shaking with his feet and toes clenching uncontrollably.

Tora’s hot and sticky cum was officially Poppy’s. She reached down with her finger and swirled it in her pussy. Tora watched and mesmerized as she took his hot cum and sucked it off her finger and swallowed. POP! “MMmmmM. You’re sooo good Daddy...you’re amazing…” She lovingly kissed and licked his sweat from his abs, chest, and neck. She whispered in his ear, “How was it?” Tora had a dumbfounded expression and grabbed Poppy to lay her down as he gave her the most passionate kiss he’d ever give in his life! “Am I dead?” Poppy looked at him in his eyes with extreme confusion, “HUH???!!!” “Ohhh guess not then. I thought I died and went to heaven, Poppy you’re the sexiest woman in the world, ya know that??? I kept thinking you’re a sex goddess about to take me to the heavens,” chuckled Tora as he lit a cigarette. Poppy giggled and smiled shyly, she never thought she’d ever be described in that way. “Does that really help after sex?” “What, this?” Tora motioned to his cigarette, “Hell yeah baby, it feels amazing.” Poppy innocently asks, “Can I try some?” Tora raises an eyebrow, “Don’t get hooked now, just one drag…” He watched and smirked Poppy inhale a cigarette for the first time in her life. Sizzle. She exhaled a stream of smoke into Tora’s face like the seductress she turned into. COUGH! COUGH! “How do you smoke that thing!? My throat is burning!!” PFF PFFF PFF! Tora chuckled, “Years of experience sweetheart...you looked sexy as hell though but no more baby, I don’t want you to turn into an addict like me.” “Hehehehehe! I’m already an addict, silly!!!” Poppy playfully whispered, “I'M ADDICTED TO YOUR DICK!!!” Tora was laughing and grabbed Poppy like a rag doll, he was hugging and kissing her all over. They continued their night hugging, kissing, and cuddling and eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms and won’t wake til the morning. Maybe Poppy will get to try Tora’s scrambled eggs after all.


	3. B & B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora decides to surprise Poppy and whip something up in the kitchen! Will Poppy enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: “Weight of Love” The Black Keys
> 
> This work contains drug references.
> 
> Anything I have written in this fiction is purely coincidental to Lilydusk’s Midnight Poppy Land, she is the QUEEN and always will be.

It was 7:00AM, and Tora woke up groggy and annoyed turning off his phone alarm, but he quickly got a little pep when he looked over at Poppy by his side. She was his little spoon the entire night and he felt like he was truly floating on the clouds. He purposely wanted to wake up early as shit to make Poppy the scrambled eggs he promised last night. He normally woke up around 10:00AM since he is a night owl but for Poppy, he wanted to make her breakfast in bed. He was careful not to wake her or else it would ruin the surprise. He tiptoed to the kitchen to look at what food he can put together.  _ Alright what do you think this hamster eats? Fuck I normally just eat the eggs by itself.. hmmm think... _ he shuffled around looking through the pantry. There was a weird looking bread he pulled out,  _ hmmm bri-o-chay wtf she doesn’t have regular white bread… ughhh I guess this will do.  _ He looked through the fridge,  _ why’s there so much sweet shit in here, chocolate syrup? Redi whip? Hmmm saving that for later...strawberry jam? Aww fuck yeah! Bobby’s gonna love this! Oh shit! Strawberry syrup!? Yeah this is gonna be the best breakfast she’s ever had. _

Tora took out all the necessary ingredients he needed, eggs, butter, milk, strawberry jam, strawberry syrup, and brioche bread.  _ I need a pan, plates, bowl, cups, fork, toaster, knife, spatula, fuck…so much shit! Ughhh why did I decide to make her breakfast!?”  _ He placed his hand on his forehead in annoyance of this complicated ordeal he was in, he looked over at Poppy still peacefully sleeping. Her wavy hair sprawled beautifully on her pillow and the light from her window casted a glowing light on her face, he thought she looked like an angel. CLENCH!  _ Alright fucker! You promised her, don’t quit now!  _ Tora stumbled through the kitchen not knowing where anything is. He eventually found a pan and spatula and placed it on the stove. He cracked 6 eggs in the bowl and tried his best to quietly scramble the eggs together with a fork. He plugged in the toaster and started to slice pieces of bread. The pan was now on med high heat, he threw in some butter and then the eggs. Sliced brioche was placed in the toaster.  _ Time for scrambling, gotta move this shit in random ass directions I guess.  _ He waited til the eggs had a golden brown color and plated it, putting about 2 eggs worth on Poppy’s plate and 4 eggs worth on his.  _ Awwww fuck!!! The bread!!!  _ He quickly releases the lever of the toaster, the bread was brown as fuck, almost burnt.  _ Fuck this shit! Ughh I’ll just cut more bread and toss these.  _ This time Tora stood over the toaster with his hands on his hips, and scowling angrily watching the bread as if it were one of his men he has hired, and they better NOT FUCK UP! One long, toe tapping minute later, Tora released the lever. 

The brioche was perfect! Relief fell onto Tora like a ton of bricks. SIGHH!! He plated the toast next to the eggs, placed a slice of butter and scoop of jam next to the toast. Milk was now poured in 2 glasses and in the strawberry syrup free flowing generously! MIX! STIR! Tora smiled, he felt proud of himself for once and excitedly placed the warm plate on the nightstand with the strawberry milk. He sat next to his sleeping goddess as his weight shifted her body touching his thigh. His big warm and strong hand softly stroked her hair and caressed her glowing face. Tora couldn’t help but plant sweet kisses on her lips, cheeks, and eyes. 

Poppy’s eyes fluttered as she groggily rubbed her eyes. She had Tora next to her and could feel his warmth radiating on her.  _ He’s still here! BADUMP!!BUTTERFLIES!!!HEART FLUTTERING!!  _ “Good morning sweetheart,” Tora sweetly smiled at her as she woke up and ran his hand through her brown hair. Her breath was taken away briefly as she looked up into his face and heart throbbing, “Good morning!” She held her arms out to bring him in closer to hug him, he was too gorgeous to let go as she closed her eyes, ran her fingers in his messy hair tied in a loose bun and gripped his muscular broad back. “I made ya somethin..” Poppy released him briefly, and was shocked, “You-you did?????” 

Tora grabbed the plate from the nightstand and placed it on her lap, “Scrambled eggs like I promised.” Poppy’s eyes were wide as she had her hands on the sides of her face! “You made me breakfast!?” her eyes watered a little with excitement and looked into Tora’s eyes happily smiling and beaming! “Breakfast in bed sweetheart,” he gave a quick kiss to Poppy on her cheek as she excitedly looked at her plate, “Oh yeah, and strawberry milk,” as he pointed to the night stand. SQUEAALLLLL!!! Poppy grabbed Tora’s big strong arm and pulled him in to give him a kiss on the lips! “This is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me!! Thank you Tora!!! Ummm where is a fork? I want to try the best scrambled eggs ever!!!” “I knew I was forgetting something! Hold on!” Tora promptly came back with a fork, felt like he was waiting on a table at Alices. 

Poppy excitedly whipped out her phone to take a pic of her plate on her lap and her hand holding the glass of strawberry milk in the other.  _ OMG!!!! I can’t wait to show Erdene!!!! She’s going to die-waittttttt omg!!!! She’s going to die if I tell her what went down last night!!!! Omg!! SCREAMMMM!!!  _ Tora sat next to her with his mountain of eggs and globs of strawberry jam on his toast. He already started digging in. Poppy took a bite of her scrambled eggs that Tora lovingly made for her this morning.  _ Hm… kinda rubbery, no salt? No seasoning? Definitely not the best...toast looks good though!  _ She decided to still eat her entire plate, she would never have the heart to criticize his cooking skills that he seemed so confident about! It had been the sweetest thing a man has ever done for her. Julri never did this for her and Poppy barely knew Tora for a few days! 

“How is it Bobby? What did I tell ya- best scrambled eggs ever right!?” FORCING GULP…Poppy smiling cheerfully, “Yeah! They were good Tora! The toast is excellent especially! And strawberry milk? It’s been ages since I have had this but still soooo goood!” “Strawberry milk was my favorite as a kid… Mrs. B would give it to me as a treat when I did something right.” Poppy looked over at Tora, “Mrs. B?” Tora chomped on his glob of strawberry jam with toast, “Yeah, she and Mr. B took me in as a kid after my parents died.” “Ohhhh wow, I’m so sorry Tora.” Poppy’s eyes watered as realization of what kind of childhood and upbringing he had. “Shit happens.” 

Poppy and Tora both finished their plates. Tora was about to put their dishes away in the sink but before he could pick them up Poppy stood up and leaped on him. HUFF!!! “Bobby! What are ya trying to do!? This ain’t wrestle mania!!” Her arms were hooked around his neck, legs hooked around his waist and back, as she gave him a tight hugging squeeze and multiple kisses all over his face. Tora held her up from her butt as he kissed her on her lips and neck, “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I loved it!” “I’m glad baby.” His words made her blush as he looked up in her eyes.

Tora set Poppy down gently so they would gather the dishes. Poppy walked into the kitchen, with Tora following behind her with dishes. WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The kitchen looked like a tornado went through it, cupboard doors opened wide, pots and pans stacked on the counter, burnt bread and crumbs crushed in the sink and countertop, milk not put away, eggshells in the most random places- a cup?, blender out-why??????? “Tora!??!??” “Yeah?”  _ Pops! Don’t freak out!!! He made you breakfast for god's sake!!! He tried so hard! Ok-calm down…  _ SIGHHH! Poppy looked up at Tora, “Thank you so much for making me breakfast honey, but I’ll do the cooking from now on ok?” She sweetly placed her hand on his face. Tora gave her a smile, “Honey? Who are ya- Quincey? Pfff pfff!” Poppy pouted, “Well what do you want me to call you!?” Tora pressed Poppy against the edge, “I love what you were calling me last night…” 

**Cue: “Weight of Love” The Black Keys (on repeat)**

Poppy blushed all over, “THAT is strictly reserved for the bedroom!!!” “Oh yeah? And what about the kitchen?” smirked Tora as he lifted her butt to be seated on some empty counter space. “T-Tora!!!! I need to clean up this place!!” Tora began kissing her neck up and down while his muscular arms caged her in place while his leg nudged Poppy’s apart, “We’ll do it after, besides it’s just going to get messy anyway…” he began biting her ear lobe and seducing her, “Remember what ya were fantasizing about when ya used your vibrator by yaself? Well we can reenact that right now and make it real life sweetheart.”  _ SwEetHeArt…  _ His voice was magic- deep, dark, and husky. The vibrato sent electric volts to her pussy alone, not even her B.O.B. could do that. 

She was closing her eyes, soaking in his voice and words made her nipples hard as they peaked through her white t-shirt. Her eyes were closed and bit her lip, as Tora’s rough and warm hand grasped the front of her neck softly. Poppy let out a light gasp. She didn’t have to say a word to Tora, her body was responding to every touch he gave her. Her face and chest flushed a pretty pink as he grasped her neck softly and dove in for a passionate kiss. “Mmmm.” Poppy’s breathing became quick and excited. Tora’s hands moved down to tease her pointed peaks as he pinched them slightly over her t-shirt. He continued running his hands along her stomach, and ran along her thighs. He pried her thighs apart and put his mouth over her peach shorts to let out a hot breath on her mound. 

_ Fuck, here we go again.  _ Poppy was in a daze, as Tora worked his magic on her. “Do ya always judge people based on their looks?” Tora playfully grabbing her neck as if he dominated her dangerously.  _ Gasp!!! Omg this is what he said to me in the stairwell!!! Omg!  _ Poppy looked at his face as he gave her a sly smile, she giggled, “N-no sir!” Her eyes were looking up innocently at him, “You-you seem dangerous, are you gonna hurt me?” Tora growled in Poppy’s ear as he just tightened his grip on her neck slightly, “Not if ya call me the magic word..” “And what if I don’t?” “Then I’ll fuck ya hard on these stairs til I make ya scream it!” “You just might have to do THAT then.”

Tora grinned devilishly, gripped her neck so he could feel Poppy’s pulse running fast in his hand and suddenly pressed his juicy lips onto her quivering lips as he took her breath away. Her arms flung onto his back as she passionately ran her hands all over his muscles. Tora’s hands ran under her shirt as he squeezed her breasts together and ran his tongue on her ample cleavage. He quickly pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor and sucked on her pretty pink nipples hard. “MMppphhh!” He trailed his tongue down her waist as he gave sucking kisses with his teeth leaving little love marks in his trail. 

Tora’s eyes focused on Poppy’s as she sat on the counter anxiously awaiting his next move. “You’re so fucking wet I can smell it,” Tora looked intoxicated with her scent. His powerful hands forced her legs apart so they were spread wide, “Mmmm look at this Poppy, you’re soaking through your shorts.” Her cheeks turned red and gasped at the sight! It was like someone poured water directly where her entrance would be. Tora pulled her shorts down and flung it across the kitchen floor. Tora was gripping her luscious thighs and watched his little juicy lamb squirm for him. “Mmm touch me please!!!” Poppy whined and pushed off some toast and napkins on the floor so she could prop herself on her elbows as it touched the cool tiles on her counter. Tora’s eyes lowered, eyebrow raised, and intensely looked into Poppy’s pleading eyes as his lips were millimeters away from her lips, “MMMmmmM touch me please WHAT?” Poppy’s eyes clenched as she sucked on her lower lip, a second later her eyes opened largely, glittering, and begging as she gasped in frustration, “TOUCH ME PLEASE DADDY!!!” 

She grabbed his hand forcefully and put it on her soaking wet pussy. Tora was grinning wickedly, “Heh there’s my girl, all you had to do was say the magic word sweetheart.” SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! He slapped her hot and wet pussy before entering her sweet little cunt with his middle and ring finger. SQUELCH! SQUELCH! SQUELCH! “Hah!!” Poppy’s eyes clenched again as Tora continued vigorously thrusting his fingers and rubbing her clit in circles with the ball of his palm. “Fuck, Toraaa! More! Please!” He immediately took out his fingers and rubbed her juices all over her pink lips. He sucked his fingers clean as he groaned for his fix. His hand traveled up to Poppy’s mouth, he stuck his fingers in her mouth and she sucked them off hard. GROANnnnn… “I need more of you baby, be a good girl and open up for daddy…” 

Tora desperately needed to get his fix, as he thrusted his tongue deep in her hole. He would wiggle his tongue to taste her walls, and lapped up all her heroin she made just for him as his tongue spread that China white all over her clit endlessly. Tasting her was euphoric, he will never get enough of her sweet ambrosia. He officially became her pussy junkie. “AHHHHNNNNN YESSSSSS DADDY, fuck it feels sooo good! Please FUCK ME!”

Poppy sat up on the counter briefly to run her hand over Tora’s throbbing dick that was still in his jeans. Poppy hopped off the counter and sinfully smiled when she saw a wet spot on his pants, “Well it looks like I’m not the only one, hmm?” Tora smirked at her as he towered over her. Poppy ran her finger against his waistband and pulled down his pants to leave his cock exposed. His gorgeous hot cock was pulsing for her as it oozed towards the floor. Poppy quickly opened her mouth to catch all of his sweet precum, she didn’t want it to land on the floor after all. She lovingly looked at his precious cock and shoved it in her hot and wet mouth as she grasped on his tight and firm ass. GLUG! GLUG! GLUG! “AHH FUCK Baby, I love when ya do that… “ his hand ran in her soft wavy hair to grasp her scalp. GROAaaNNN!  _ God! She keeps doin that I’m gonna fuckin nut!!  _ “Alright baby, let daddy give ya what ya want.” 

Tora lifted Poppy off from her knees and pressed her front against the counter. “Put your right knee on the ledge sweetheart, I wanna do ya from behind.” Poppy excitedly did what she was told, “Yes Daddy.” She leaned her breasts and arms over the counter and propped her juicy peach up and gave it a little shake to entice her beast of a man as she looked over her shoulder at him seductively. “Ohhh, you’re gonna get it now baby,” his powerful hands gripped her butt cheeks to give it a jiggle, then a loud SMACK! “AHHHHHH!” Tora rubbed her ass and kissed it, before diving into the deep end. 

SQUELCH! SMACK! SQUELCH! SMACK! Tora was thrusting into Poppy balls deep! “HU HU HU AHHH!” Poppy panted and screamed as she gripped onto the counter edge and braced herself for her hunky man to let it rip. “This is what ya wanted me to do to ya on the stairwell huh!? You still think I’m dangerous???” Poppy seducing the shit out of him, licked her nipple as she fondled her breast, coyly looked over her shoulder, and responded, “FuuCKK Yeaahhhh Daddyyy you’re a baaad boyyyy…” 

Tora gripped her neck and breast as Poppy’s eyes closed in ecstasy, the rush of her pulse sent shockwaves to his dick. His hot husky voice and breath sent chills to Poppy’s spine making her climax, “UNNGGHHH!!!! YyEESSSS DADDDDYYY!!! MMMPPPHHH!!!!” She licked her lips hungrily for more, Tora responded to her quivering body, sucked his fingers and rapidly rubbed her clit from behind. “I want you to squirt all over my dick baby…” Poppy couldn’t take it anymore, “UNNGGHHH!!!! FfuUUUUCkKk DA DADDY!!!” The second she said  _ Da DAddy  _ caused Tora to bust his load inside her, “HU HU FUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKK YEAH!!!!” Both of their bodies were quivering and shaking on each other. Tora pulled out of Poppy’s pussy causing some spillage of his cream on the floor. Poppy caught her breath and panting, looking around her kitchen at the destruction of Tora. 

She now added to the mess, her spray ended up on the lower cabinets! “Tora baby, we’ve made a big mess!” “Hmm I like how that sounds, when you call me that sweetheart,” he held her tightly in his arms kissing her neck and lips. “I’ll keep calling you that if you help me clean!” “Anything for you baby…” Poppy giggled, “Ok baby, I’ll need you to throw away all this burnt toast and grab a mop! After we’re done, we’ll take a shower ok babe?” Tora chuckled, “Hehe sure baby.” KISS.

To be continued...


End file.
